


Down at Eagles Nest

by hellbells



Series: Expanded Tales of TLBB: Law and Spy Zone [5]
Category: NCIS, RED (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Tony, M/M, Tony DiNozzo Leaves NCIS Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 18:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15756909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/pseuds/hellbells
Summary: You could find everything at Eagles Nest with Tony’s adorably homicidal grandmother. He just had no idea he would find love and adventure.





	Down at Eagles Nest

Twelve-year-old Anthony DiNozzo did not understand how his father could forget about him. It was beyond hurtful. He was sitting with a cool policeman, though, who was making calls on his behalf. When the cops had knocked on the hotel door, he figured he was in trouble. Tony had quickly been reassured and told that it was his Dad’s fault, not his. Tony had trusted the cop and gone with him while they found a responsible adult.

Jack McGarrett waited until his blood had cooled. He sighed, privately wondering how some people could live with themselves. He was relieved that in this case it just might have a happy ending. “So kiddo, I tracked down your grandmother, who said she would be on the first plane out to get you.”

“My grandmother, cool.” Tony didn’t much care as long as it got him away from his Dad. “Thank you, Detective. Sorry to be a nuisance.”

Jack McGarrett hissed silently as no kid should ever think that way. He may have also mentioned to the grandmother that it might be beneficial to consider custody if she was capable.  “You have nothing to be sorry for. This is not your mess.”

Tony wasn’t convinced but this Detective was a busy man so he didn’t want to take up any more of his time.

~*~

Victoria waltzed into the police station like she owned it. She was inwardly seething that the wastrel of a man had abandoned her grandson. She’d trusted him to do one job - raise her grandson. She made a mental note to ruin that good-for-nothing lowlife she was sure Ivan would help if she reached out to him. He should have something to keep him busy in Russia. He would otherwise just focus on vodka and how cold it was. 

She tutted seeing her grandson asleep on the chairs, curled in on himself like he wanted to disappear. “Oh dear. Well, this won’t do. Come along, Anthony, let us show you what real family looks like.” 

Her feelings of rage only grew with the look of hope on young Anthony’s face. There was no way any of her family should ever grow up with that look. She didn’t consider many things sacred, it would be hard with her chosen profession, but she did hold family as sacred. 

And so, Tony grew up knowing that most families probably weren’t as homicidal as his close family. There was his Grandma Victoria, Uncle Frank, Uncle Marvin, and Uncle Joe. They sure taught him a lot and their idea of training meant that he breezed into a football scholarship at OSU. 

~*~

Of course, life gets in the way of plans and football was out the minute Brad Pitt broke his leg. He could barely manage to stop Uncle Frank and Marvin from kidnapping the guy. He thought long and hard about what to do. 

He considered his shooting skills and tradecraft skills, alongside the Detective McGarrett who had fought to ensure he stayed with his grandma. It struck him then, he knew exactly what he wanted to do. He wanted to change to criminology. It would be worth it. 

The Police Academy was a breeze. The detectives got annoyed with him, as he looked like he didn’t put a whole lot of effort into his studies. Well, of course, he didn’t. His Nan had taught him to shoot and his Uncle Frank had taught him self-defence. There was nothing here he could learn that he hadn’t learned at the age of twelve.

~*~

“We want you to do an operation for us.”

Tony stood up straight. “Sir?” 

“We have a mafia problem and we think you will be able to get close.” The Police Captain explained. 

Tony was proud to have been picked for the assignment. He didn’t really care about the Mafia, it was not like they were any crazier than Uncle Marvin. “Okay.”

“Now think carefully about this, Detective DiNozzo.”

Tony wanted shout he was a Winslow, a Paddington. Anyone but a DiNozzo. Sadly, the name was offering him a protection in its anonymity.

“I will bring you the Don.”

The Captain tried to caution him. “Now, young man. Do not get cocky. It has been the death of more than one officer.”

Tony shook his head. “Not cockiness, Sir. I will be prepared and I will go in with a plan. May I be excused so that I can change my appearance.”

Well, at least that sounded promising. The Captain watched in disbelief as the man rose through the ranks. He did it with style and talent. He never went too far but managed to be believed. It was like he’d been born into the family. 

And miracles of miracles - he survived. Of course, Tony couldn’t exactly explain the visit he and his Grandma had paid the Don in prison. 

~*~

Fast forward five years and he is having an interesting conversation with his grandmother. “Why on Earth are you with that tiny agency?” Victoria asked, horrified by the idea. Tony’s skills meant he should be with the CIA or at the very least the FBI.

Tony chuckled knowing that she was teasing him. “Thanks, Grandma, nice to know you are being supportive.”

“Really, Anthony. Don’t sass me. I raised you. I raised you to your full potential.” Victoria warned him. It was a reminder that any mask he tried to construct, well, it would never work on her as she was one of the people to help him craft such skills. 

Anthony smirked as he sipped his tea. “Yes, exactly. I have the chance to keep my nose to the ground and extend my skills but without being at one of the bigger agencies with the higher scrutiny.”

She settled back pleased by his answer. “So this was deliberate?” 

Tony nodded. “Oh yeah, I like our hunting holidays.” Only in their family, hunting never meant animals so much as the trash humans that really didn’t deserve to keep living. 

~*~

Tony was getting highly vexed at work. So vexed that he kept his knives down to a minimum to resist temptation. If the Mossad bint sneered at him one more time, he was going to show how much of a clown he wasn’t. He’d enjoy it too, even if he would have to scarper and hide in Russia with his grandfather. The man knew who he was even if they didn’t.

Like right now, instead of dealing with a case they’d been dragged to the MTAC for a video conference with bloody Eli David.

“Jenny, I need your help.”

Shepard looked aggrieved as she was the Director of a federal agency, not someone who should be at anyone’s beck and call. “Good afternoon to you as well, Eli. What type of favour are you after?” 

“There is a contract out on my life.”

Gibbs snorted because what in that was surprising? In fact, the only thing that surprised Gibbs was that there was only one contract. The man had the Kidon at his beck and call so why was he freaked now. “So? What’s new? You really should try making some friends rather than enemies, David.”

The Mossad man snorted. “Usually, they are idiots who wouldn’t have a chance.”

“So who is it?” Gibbs asked, already bored with the conversation and praying that Jenny wasn’t stupid enough to commit their resources to help. 

“Winslow, Ex-MI6 and very talented.”

Tony was glad for his skills because he never gave away any indication that he knew the woman. Christ. He would so be having words with grandma as soon as he could. 

Shepard pursed her lips. “I’m sorry to hear of your problem, Eli, but we are not the British. You should reach out to your European contacts.”

She ended the call there and then. The nerve of that man! She had already done him favours enough putting Ziva on her premier team. She was taking enough heat for that decision and she would be damned if she would do him another favour so soon - at least not without him returning the favour first. 

To top it all off she looked over to Gibbs and DiNozzo to see a pale SFA talking to his leader. He looked like he was pleading. “Is there something wrong, DiNozzo?”

“Yes, my grandmother has fallen ill. There is no one in the US who can care for her. I know this short notice but please, Madam Director, I need to go and see to her, she sounds like she is in serious trouble.”

She sighed. “Go, your mind will be elsewhere anyway. I hope she will be okay.”

Her face suggested otherwise but Tony was too polite to call her out on the lie. He instead focussed on making arrangements to get to Eagles Nest as soon as possible.

~*~

Tony used his own key to get into the place that would always be home to him. “Grandma, please tell me you haven’t taken a job in the US?” 

He tried not to whine. He was reminding himself that he was the SFA of the premier MCRT of a federal agency and that it was beneath him to resort to whining. Then again, no one else had such a deadly grandmother who he adored, even if she was a little bit homicidal. 

His Nan popped her head out of the flower basket she was arranging. “Oh, Anthony dear, you worry too much.”

Tony sighed because he really didn’t. “You have Mossad twitchy, for crying out loud.” He’d had to use all his training not to react when Eli David mentioned that Victoria Winslow had accepted a contract on one of NCIS’ allies. He was well aware she got bored and took jobs on the side since retiring but she wasn’t usually so blatant about it. Plus, she usually took him along to watch her six. He didn’t like the idea of her doing a job without him or at least one of his uncles.

Victoria sniffed because she wasn’t scared of that thug, Eli David. He would always be an amateur in her eyes. “You know I offered to take out that stupid harridan daughter of his for you. I’d simply consider it your Christmas present this year.”

Tony groaned because this was an old argument. He couldn’t deny that just after Kate’s death, oh, how he’d been tempted. He instead went with, “You taught me everything I needed to know to take her out on my own, thanks.”

She smirked at that because he wasn’t wrong. He’d studied an alternative curriculum at the school she’d sent him to but one that would see him survive no matter what. “I suppose I did. Do the three dunderheads you work with still think you’re a clown?”

“Better a clown than a trained assassin, grandma.” Tony countered. There was a reason for his mask - you don’t suspect the charming, likeable, goofy guy. He always made sure that the others felt like they were cleverer than him. All the better to be underestimated.

“You know I don’t like that term.” Victoria sniffed. She stopped playing with her flowers as Tony was a much better surprise than flower arranging.

Tony had a cheeky grin even as he handed over a few roses, “Which one? Grandma or assassin.”

Both froze, hearing a car coming up the driveway. Victoria reached for the gun in the flower basket while Tony was the one to venture closer to the window. His all clear came in the form of a groan. “It’s Uncle Frank and some guests!”

“Guests? He doesn’t have friends.” Victoria could admit she was puzzled, this would be intriguing. “Good lord, is that an ambulance?”

Tony shrugged as he hadn’t seen much of Frank since the man took retirement. “Do I let them in?”

Victoria grinned, sensing a new adventure. “It’s been a while and I am bored. You did say you’d taken a week for a family emergency.”

Tony was wondering if he should have taken a vacation instead or chosen his words better.  

~*~

“Tony!” Frank greeted him with a pained grin.

Tony smiled and stepped closer, not letting go of his gun. He was glad to see the old crowd but he wasn’t naive or stupid. “Hey, Uncle Frank, good to see you. I see you’ve bought someone with you?”

“This is Sarah.” Uncle Frank introduced his one unknown guest and then grimaced as the bullet was still in his shoulder. “Is Vicky here? I need her help.” 

Tony nodded from the three-way hug that Marvin and Joe were subjecting him to. “Come on, let’s get you cleaned up. Bullet wounds suck.”

Frank took the offered hand and Tony helped him up the steps with the motley crew following him. “It’s Uncle Frank, Marvin and Joe with Uncle’s girlfriend by the look of it.” Tony called out to prepare his grandmother.

Victoria peeked out and put the gun down. Her curiosity piqued. “Girlfriend, you say? You sly old dog. Well done you. Now let’s look at your shoulder while you tell me just who managed to put a bullet in you... you really are getting old aren’t you, Frank?”

Marvin’s ability to say something deadpan and yet so perfect was alive and well. Tony kind of wished that he was crazy enough to get away with shit like that. “Wow, she just went right for your balls. You okay?”

“He’s still bleeding.” The girlfriend said, alarmed. 

Tony guided her to a chair and began to make her a whiskey-laced tea. He could tell just by how rigid she was that she was not used to this life. Christ, Frank had found himself a civilian girlfriend. Oh, the irony. Tony wasn’t sure whether this was a good or bad idea.

Victoria was poking around his shoulder. She had no anaesthetic but figured the bottle of Grey Goose would do in a pinch. It wouldn't be the first time he’d have used alcohol in the field as a substitute for a painkiller. “So who left you with the gift?”

Frank sighed as he hadn’t wanted to admit it but he needed help. There was only one way he was getting help - and that was by sharing information. “Name’s Cooper. He’s CIA, damn good and trained by Kordeski. Wears a suit though, a lot like Tony in some ways.”

Tony perked up. “Single?” 

Frank grunted. “Didn’t get a chance to swap life stories while we destroyed his office.”

Tony looked disappointed but was only teasing the man. They need a plan and in order to plan, they need more information. So Tony was good and pulled the conversation back on track with a pointed question. “The more important question is what job did you all pull that requires your termination?”

There was deathly silence as they thought long and hard about it. After all, when you worked as long as Frank and Marvin had for the CIA there was more than one case that could see enemies created. “We pulled three jobs together for the agency.”

Marvin groaned, throwing his head against the bright pink pig he was clutching. To anyone else, it would look like Marvin was crazy. In fairness, he was crazy but Marvin used it as a way to hide weapons. Tony wished sometimes he’d picked a different ‘mask’ as he was relegated to knives as a result. “It will be the Nicaraguan one, remember - we had to go in and clean up after Stanton.”

Tony stared open-mouthed, not his finest moment. Even after all his years in government agencies, the audacity of some people could still surprise him. “You mean the Vice-President candidate, Robert Stanton? What did the smug bastard do?”

“Yeah, he was a snot-nosed kid, who was way too trigger happy.” Marvin informed the group as a whole. It made a lot of sense. 

Tony pinched his nose because with each new nugget of information - the situation got murkier.  “So now because he wants to be VP, you three have been tagged as needing termination?” 

Victoria took control and she was very glad that her grandson had paid her a visit. He would have legitimate contacts he could work, whereas she had the less legitimate network she could exploit. “Seems that way. Tony, reach out to your cousin, find out about Frank’s hound. I want to know how good he is, and see if there is anything that we can get in order for the agency to change their mind.”

Tony sighed as he thought about his cousin Trent, who was annoying in the extreme. How else would you view a cousin who said hello using a car bomb? “If he blows up my car again, you’re buying me a new one.”

Victoria just smirked serenely. “Of course, I always do. Although it will be a proper British sports car.”

~*~

Tony didn’t take long to connect. He wouldn’t because Kort knew he hated contacting him. “What can I do for you, cousin?”

Tony counted backwards from twenty in Russian. “You’re going to help me.”

Kort snorted. “And why would I do that?”

Tony smiled sweetly even if it couldn’t be seen, he knew it would be communicated through his voice. “Oh, Nana knows you blew up my car rather than talking to me like a normal person.”

**_“You didn’t!!!”_ **

Tony snickered. “I kind of had no choice, people thought I was dead. She is down as my next of kin.”

“Fuck me. Why didn’t you say?”

Tony knew he’d get what he wanted now. “So I could hold it over your head, or other people’s heads if it was necessary.”

“You’re an evil bastard.”

Tony snorted. “I am a Winslow. Now about that, we need info on an operation. They’ve tagged people we consider family. We want to know why, and what leverage we need to end it.”

Kort was tapping on his computer and cursed. “Oh, it’s that stupid bitch. I’ll do this one for free, cousin. Tell Aunty to meet me at my favourite monument and I’ll have everything that she needs.”

“Thanks, Kort, you’re a gentleman amongst spies.”

Kort cursed at Tony. “Don’t say that type of shit. I have a reputation to maintain.”

“Okay, so can I have a picture of the terminator they’ve sent.”

Kort snorts. “It’s Cooper. You know - he is your type.”

Tony perked up. “Send me a picture.”

“Do I look like the CIA tinder service.”

Tony snickered because while Kort was many things, a matchmaker - he wasn’t. Heartbreaker or a literal heart-taker maybe would be a more suitable description.

~*~

Tony saw the photo come through and damn, he definitely wouldn’t mind a ride on that agent. The hair, the physique, the marine bearing, the eyes. Tony couldn’t help but say it out loud. “I would not mind a ride on him.”

“Careful, he shoots people.” Uncle Frank reminded him. 

“So do I ...if you ask really nicely.” Tony finished with a wicked smirk. He looked just like his grandmother with that smile. Frank could guess just how easily he managed to get close to so many marks.

Sarah was aghast as this was not a normal conversation, at least for her. “You find that sexy?”

Tony smirked wickedly. “Sweetheart, he can shoot, he is hot and can keep up with Uncle Frank. That is beyond sexy.”

Frank just glared but Tony was unrepentant. Plus, the guy knew how to wear a suit. Tony offered completely altruistically, “I could always distract him while you go and get the files.”

Uncle Joe was staring at him like he was simple. “You don’t just break into the CIA, son, even if you pretend all you want to be is an NCIS agent.”

Tony rolled his eyes as it was an old argument. There was a reason he was at NCIS, it suited him. He got to have fun but his performances weren’t scrutinised as closely as they would be at one of the major alphabet agencies. 

Tony added. “Oh, I forgot to mention this, didn’t I? Trent is going to get them for you. It’s his sorry fault that I blew your car gift. Plus, he apparently hates the bitch who was behind all this.”

~*~

Tony stayed in Eagles Nest as his grandmother showed the others the exit not visible to satellite images. He took the time to swim, cook and relax. He hadn’t known he needed a break but it should have been obvious; the masks at work had become too brittle. This time was vital in recharging his mental batteries. 

The kicking in of the door, while he was experimenting with a new passata recipe, was rude. 

“Hey, I’m cooking, asshole.”

The hot agent burst through the door. He’d come on his own this time and it was obvious that he hadn’t escaped the encounter with Uncle Frank unscathed.  “Who the fuck are you?”

“The cook,” Tony sneered. “Who the fuck are you? And haven’t you heard of a thing called a doorbell?”

“Federal agent.” Cooper replied. “Where’s Victoria Winslow?”

“Not here, she asked me to house sit. Can I help you with something? I make a mean pancake.” as his eyes raked up and down the fine specimen in front of him. He was even better in real life. Tony was not disappointed - at all.

“You’re not just a housesitting cook.” So he was observant too, this was getting too much for Tony.

Tony smirked right back. “Right you are, but you are still not asking the right question.”

“And what would that be?” The agent asked, showing he was willing to pay.

Tony’s smirk grew. He took his sauce off the stove. “Are you telling me that I have to do your job for you?”

Cooper snarled. “No, of course not. I am looking for Frank Moses.”

Tony shrugged and motioned to look around. “Well, he is not here, just little ole’ me.”

Cooper was still on guard. “And if I look around?”

Tony snorted. “Go ahead. Do you want any pancakes or not? Seems like you’ve had a hectic and damaging day.”

“I order you to tell me your name!” Hot agent growls. 

Wow, he looked even sexier all riled up. Tony looked up exasperated. “Do they not teach you manners at the Farm?”

This was getting weirder and weirder. Cooper was starting to get unsettled. “And what would you know?”

Tony grinned crookedly. “I occasionally work with you cowboys. Now,” and he sighed exaggeratedly, “you’ve still yet to figure out the right question.”

“They’ve all left.” Cooper stated, losing some of his adrenaline as this was not what he’d expected to find.

Tony served him a plate of food. “That was not a question but yes, yes they have.”

“Who do you work for?” Cooper had picked up on his deliberate slip. He was eying the plate of food as if it was poisoned. 

Tony play-acted that he upset by the very idea - he’d never poison his cooking. He grabbed a still warm pancake off the plate he’d prepared before he started his sauce. “NCIS. Now don’t forget the syrup - I made it myself.” Tony’s smirk turned wicked. “It’s not like we won’t burn the calories.”

~*~ 

“An agency is not a name.” Will remarked and he ate a pancake as, bizarrely, he felt this conversation would go no further until he did. Why was this case so odd? Nothing was going as he expected.

Green eyes chuckled. “My friends call me Tony.”

“Are you being deliberately obtuse?” Will demanded to know. 

“Yes. You just look so sexy when you get riled.” Tony remarked, bold as he was gorgeous. William just ran a hand through his hair. “Okay, why don’t you explain to me what the hell is going on?”

Tony slid onto a seat at the breakfast bar and did just that. “Okay, prepare for story time.”

Will’s head was spinning. So the three RED agents were marked for execution just so Stanton’s path to VP was clear. This reeked and he was not a CIA agent to be a personal hitman for anyone. “I should go and stop them,” Will whispered.

Tony leaned in closer. “Or you could  _ debrief _ me, thinking I have vital information and by that time... Stanton will have been exposed and you will have been laid. What’s to lose?”

“And I should take your word for it?” Will asked in disbelief.

Tony shrugged. “You will or you won’t.”

Will was prowling closer. “You are impeding an investigation. You’re a Federal Agent, you know better than most about the consequences of such.”

Tony waggled his eyebrows. “Is this a handcuff thing. Oh, Darling, that is a fourth date kind of conversation.”

“I have orders.” Cooper reminded him. He may no longer be actively serving in the Corps but he was still of a soldier’s mindset.

The man served him his food. “And I have a family to protect. You won’t be able to charge me with anything as my cover legends are that good. Let me tell you a story and if you still want to go on a suicide mission I will tell you where they are.”

Cooper listened in horror as Tony told him all about the Nicaraguan mission, how a young, stupid and pumped VP candidate - did unspeakable things but because he was privileged, a CIA team was sent to clear up the mess. Only now, the privileged coward was going to be VP and his backers want a scandal silenced before it could become an issue.

So Tony raised an eyebrow at him and challenged him to do something extraordinary. Think for himself. “So is that a guy you want in power?”

Cooper rolled his eyes. “Do you have an answer for everything?”

The mystery agent waggled his eyebrows. “Well, honestly. Yeah. Unless you want to occupy my mouth with something else.”

William Cooper was not a stupid man, he was following a lead or at least that is how he would justify it to the CIA. Tony led to Victoria Winslow and she led to Frank Moses. “You shouldn’t tease a man.”

Tony closed the distance before him, kissing him boldly on his lips. “Who’s teasing?” 

Will pulled him onto his lap. “And do you have information pertinent to my case?”

Tony was undoing his shirt. “Maybe - but I am nowhere near convinced enough to let you hear it. And I am trained to resist torture so what are you going to do?”

William’s answer was to pick Tony up and haul him onto the counter. Tony groaned and decided taking the week off was just the best idea. He pulled Cooper down into a ravenous kiss. 

The marine groaned as he pulled away to gasp for air. “Who are you - really?”

Tony pulled him back. “Too many questions.”

Cooper was a man on a mission, only now his objective had changed. The gorgeous puzzle in front of him was his objective. He wanted to find out all the ways he could make this guy tick.

Bare skin was reached, and Cooper looked around for something to use as slick. Tony though, was one step ahead of him having managed to get a hand around his rock hard erection. He thrust into the hand, “Want in you.”

Tony’s hand shot out on the counter to pull out a tube of KY. His eyes widened at the knife that was also in the herb pot. His mind was bought back into the moment by the writhing hot man in front of him. 

He managed to start his own campaign of teasing touches. It shouldn’t be so hot but he was too horny to even get his trousers off. 

“Don’t disappoint now, soldier.”

Will was desperate to wipe that smirk off Tony’s face. “Oh, you won’t be so smug when you’re begging on my fingers.”

Tony leant into the questing fingers. “Talk is cheap.”

Will knew just what to do. As one of the fingers circled Tony’s entrance, his mouth swirled around Tony’s dick. 

Tony nearly jacked-knifed off the counter. “Oh. My. Ghhhh….”

Will just smirked and it looked particularly lewd around Tony’s dick. “You’re too good at that.” 

“I get better.” And Will did not disappoint one bit. 

~*~

The next morning, as the light broke through the window, their peaceful sated slumber was interrupted. 

“TONY! You had better clean that counter.”

William woke to his new lover standing up, somehow covering himself with an artfully placed flowerpot. His eyes widened slightly at the small machine gun he could see. What was with this family and hiding weapons in flowerpots.

“Grandma. You’re back.” Tony remarked as if everything was normal. 

William was glad he was lying on the floor or he may have ended back down on it. Jesus Christ, he’d slept with Victoria Winslow’s grandson. It was either brave or stupid. He was glad to be able to wriggle his clothes back to somewhat respectable. 

Tony stood up and grabbed the towel off the side. “Come on, Will. Let’s go upstairs out of the way of the Uncles. You never want to know what they’re plotting. We still work for the government.”

Will looked at Tony and decided that was a wise course of action. 

~*~

Ziva and Tim were annoying him to the point where he was willing to kill them both in the bullpen and then take the challenge of managing to escape the building. He’d be in Russia by nightfall. 

“You’re demoted then?”

Tony looked up with a grin. He knew never to do what an opponent wanted. “Am I?”

Tim was obviously feeling brave. “Gibbs is back.”

Ziva joined in. “So you will no longer be the leader.”

Tony sighed. “You’re right.” As he stood up, he dropped his badge and gun on the desk. “I guess I quit.”

“You can’t quit.”

Tony looked affronted. “I think I’ve worked out my resignation time out. I told the Director I would fill the spot whilst Gibbs ran and hid away. Only once he was back, I was gone.”

“Gibbs won’t let you.”

Tony actually snorted. “The man was my team leader, not my god. He can’t command me to do anything.”

Ziva sneered. “You will need money.”

Tony smirked and knew how to dig a knife in. “Actually, I have a stupendously large trust-fund from my mother’s family.” It had been big however contract work got funnelled into it, disguised as trustee payments.  “So no, I don’t have to work.”

“Where are you going?”

Tony smiled. “Sorry, Gibbs, you missed the leaving speeches. Glad you’re back, their insubordinate asses are all yours. I hope they can keep up without me buffering them. Actually wait, no I don’t care.”

Gibbs was missing something. “That’s it? You’re just going to walk out of here?”

Tony nodded, feeling lighter than he had in months. He would be glad that his family and Will would quit moaning about the toxic environment that he worked in. He was free. He was actually going into business with his family. This should be interesting. 

The team were actually following him out. Gibbs putting all his stuff in a box had saved him a job. 

Tony had to laugh when he got into the parking lot. Will was waiting for him and looking every inch of a sexy bastard that he was. Tony grinned and pulled him in for a kiss that was barely respectable for a public place. The Aston did have a trunk, so he placed the box inside it and hopped into the passenger seat. 

Ziva was wary, that man was a predator. She felt hunted at just his look and yet Tony had brazenly kissed him without a worry in the world. 

That meant either Tony was incredibly naive or, he was a lot more dangerous than she realised. It was a disconcerting either way. 

~*~

Tony was back at Eagles Nest. William and he were in bed together enjoying the peace of a quiet house. 

“Is our house ready?”

Tony snickered. “Yeah, it’s built on the other side of the lake.”

Will grumbled. “Lines of sight?”

Tony snorted. “All sorted. Uncle Marvin found no fault in our house and you know it. You gave him a chance to critic them.”

Will remembered the shock of the others when he asked Marvin. It was a no-brainer to him. This was going to be his home, where he would live with the love of his life and bring his kids on his weekends. It would have to be safe. Of course, he had the best neighbourhood watch program. Victoria Winslow was deadly at any distance on her grounds.

Tony pushed himself up onto his arms. “So what’s your plan. I have to file taxes and make sure everything is above board. I think I also have a meeting with a CIA stooge who wants to contract our services.”

Will sighed. “Vicky has demanded my presence on a trip to DC. She wouldn’t say about what.”

Tony looked at his lover with a curious stare. It wasn’t the whole truth but he trusted Will. He just hoped that whatever it was - it didn’t cause too much chaos. 

~*~

They exited the plane. “Just how did Chao lose his plane?”

Vicky smirked. “Well, he lost it because I am sneaky. And he thought that just because I was old ... I was slowing down.”

William had seen her take on Frank and Marvin and win. He still didn’t know how she managed to hide so many weapons on her personage but she did promise to share a few tips. 

“I want the harridan dealt with and if that infernally stupid team does anything while I am there ... I don’t think I can be held responsible for my actions.”

William’s only response was. “Oooh rah.”

He’d promised Tony he wouldn’t act while he still worked at the Agency - only now they were both free of their respective agencies so in his mind he hadn’t broken his deal. 

The bullpen was hideous. “I’m here to see Director Shepard.”

The name she wrote was a fake active alias. William was acting as her security consultant. He whispered. “What did you give her to get the appointment?”

Victoria looked smug and regal without effort. It was quite a talent. “What she wanted most - Benoit.”

William really did love her style. 

The Director swanned down the stairs, looking every inch the power-dressed female. “Ms Tennison. You spoke of something you wish to share. Let’s head to my office.”

She was led up the stairs, William shadowing her back. He caught little Ms Mossad trying to grab their picture. Good luck. They’d paid a talented hacker, Farrell, to scrub their info from the system. 

“So what can I do for you?”

Victoria threw down a file. “Your father was a coward and your pathetic vendetta against Benoit could have seen my grandson killed.”

Shepard paled. The file was everything the CIA had never given her about her father. “How did you know?”

“The moves you used against DiNozzo. They were textbook and that was why he quit. There was no way he was going to be entangled in your quest for vengeance.”

The Director dropped her masks. “Who the hell are you?”

“Victoria Winslow. You put my grandson through hell. You’re lucky he didn’t kill some of your agents with the stunts they’ve pulled.”

The woman paled seeing she meant every word. “You trained him?”

She nodded satisfied. “Oh yes, since he was twelve. His sperm donor really did disown him but I was the one to take him in. He wanted to help people, you selfish cow, and you ruined it. I suppose I should thank you as he now works for me.”

Shepard looked defeated. This was not how it was meant to go, she was supposed to have her revenge and then she would force a shootout to avoid her death by disease.

Winslow looked her directly in the eye. “You are going to quit but not before you admit your sins to Davenport. Should you fail or omit anything ... well, I have another file that is filled with your indiscretions.”

“I can’t resign.”

Winslow sat back in her chair. “Did you know Tony’s Grandfather? He was an amazing man. He was also KGB, my superiors found out. I was ordered to kill him. I was pregnant and knew what I had to do. I shot him three times, all designed to severely injure and it would cause great harm but he would live.”

“So?”

Winslow spoke so softly and it was more threatening as a result. “Well, that’s a man I love and you’re actions threatened someone I love. So what do you think I will do to you?”

Cooper was impressed. He caused fear and organised more than a few deaths but he’d never watch anyone look so defeated through mere words. He should have known that Victoria was deadly with any weapon of her choice, including words. 

“Are we done?”

Victoria stood up. “Yes, dear. Let’s go.”

They left the office and heard the woman open her drawer. They never saw the bottle or the pills. They’d done what they needed to do. There would be others only they wouldn’t have the family behind them that Tony did.

At the bottom of the stairs was Little Miss Mossad. William’s day was improving. “Excuse me.”

“You were the one who kissed Tony.”

William let his shades slip down his face. “Sweetheart, I still kiss Tony every day.”

“Why are you here?”

William shrugged being purposefully vague. “My associate had business with the Director.”

“Tony’s not gay.” She hissed.

William actually laughed out loud at that. “No, he is bisexual. He just had no intention of getting tangled up with a toxic bitch. Besides, he already had me.”

And bingo. She put her hands on him, aiming for a punch in full view of the bullpen. Well, he still trained and he hadn’t lost his instincts. A twist, vicious kick to the lower leg and she was one the floor, eating dust.

“Mr Cooper.”

William looked up. “Yes, Ma'am?”

“Remove your hands, you don’t know where she’s been.”

William snorted. “She tried to lay hands on me. I’ve been polite, all things considering.”

Victoria snorted. “You know it is not even a training fight. She only has Mossad training. There is no challenge there.”

William shrugged, although he hadn’t let go of her hand. If she moved it would be broken. “Your team leader should be ashamed of you.”

Gibbs shrugged. “You’ve dealt with it now let her go.”

William did and seeing her vindictive glare just made him smile. “Be seeing you,” William added just because he could.

Victoria and William both saw the flinch. Victoria waltzed into the lift. “We shouldn’t mention this to Tony. He would be disappointed. He wanted to be the bigger person.”

William chuckled. “I think the ring I’ll be offering should act as a distraction.”

She grinned. “Welcome to the family permanently, dear.”

“Happy to be here.”

_ And he was. He and Tony had their adventures but it was done together, and there was nothing more powerful. Of course, he couldn’t forget his now extended family. They came in handy when someone snatched his kids.    _

 


End file.
